Republic of Renali
The Republic of Renali ('Groen se'Renal' in Sannise, 'Grun Renale' in Argenese, 'Renali Di Canca' in Tiapian) is a federal republic on the planet Isni. The Republic consists of 3 federal subjects, each of which voluntarily united in the wake of external threats in 6775RC. The Republic is one of the strongest powers on the continent, and the only power able to check and balance that of Tiapi. Despite this, this two have a rather amicable relationship, and keep each other in check fairly healthily. The republic consists of three sovereign federal subjects * The Principality of Sannel * The Republic of Argen * The Renali Republic in the Neck Politics Federation The Republic is a federation, and as previously explained is composed of Sannel, Argen and the Neck. These federal subjects retain their own governments, yet share a common foreign policy, and have a federal council which has limited powers in domestic affairs. Each subject leaves the others in relative peace, dealing with each other in certain affairs. Curiously, despite being a Republic, Sannel retains its own prince, a hereditary title passed down by the previous Prince. This has caused tension in the past, yet is now a done-deal. The Capital City has it's own territory, in neither of the three subjects. This territory is directly under the control of the federal council. Federal Council The Federal Council is composed of 9 councillors, 3 from each subject. The President of the Council is a position that revolves through the three subjects, with each holding the position for 4 years before moving it onto another subject. The President is chosen by the 3 councillors from that subject, and is often the leader of whichever subject is holding the office, although it may be one of the three councillors, or someone else entirely. Itis entirely possible for The Electors to elect a President from outside of their own state. This happened once when the 3 Electors of The Neck reinstated President Mattiel of Argen due to his popularity and success. This is a curious quirk that is possible, albeit extremely rare (only happening once in the republic's 200 years of existence, and therefore 50 Presidential shifts), for rivalry between the states often overcomes unity. History See each Subject's own page to view pre-Republic history Acts of Union Sannel and Argen suffered a humiliating defeat to the Tiapian Empire in the Copper War (6763RC). The two powers feared to be annexed by the Empire, yet the Neck, fearing Imperial hegemony over the continent once more entered negotiations with the Empire, Argen and Sannel. The Empire agreed to leave Argen and Sannel independant, yet demanded severe reperations, covering the entire cost of their war effort, and as an act of punishment (despite Tiapi starting the war), not wishing to start another war war so soon with the Neck. The Neck, seeing that Sannel and Argen were economically ruined, offered an agreement, hoping to tie it's economy to the potentially strong economies of Sannel and Argen. They would enter a customary union, using a single currency, and in return the Neck would support economic recovery in Argen and Sannel. The two had no option but to agree to this customs union. They signed the Sennal - Argen - Neck Economical Recovery Pact in 6770RC. In 6773RC, talks were had to unite the three under a single federal state, as their economies were already synchronised, and as the Sennali and Argenese held eachother as friends already this was not too much of a demand. It was agreed, and a two year grace period was granted to negotiate terms and specifics. In 6775RC, the Act of Union of the Renali Republic was signed by the three states. Culture Name The name "Renale" comes from the Chapian base word "Ren" meaning Three, and "Nali", meaning States. The name in Chapian and Tiapian therefore literally means "Three States". Flag The Flag of Renali is a complex saltire. The Blue in the saltire represents the rivers that are essential to the republic. The green in the saltire represents the land. Inbetween them is dark green, a colour that historically has represented the region, symbolising the unity between the various peoples of the Republic. The Flag features the shield of the Republic, a simple white shield with three fish intertwined. These fish are cultural, and politically symbolic. The act of having three fish intertwined demonstrates the connectivity and union of the three republics. The three fish are also three staple foods of the people of the republic. The grey fish being the prized Salmi, the brown the Cold-Water Spol, and the pink the large Hunna Category:Þe Calum Category:Isni